


Hisoka sad so shape éd sheeran of you

by icy_blaH



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Hisoka is sad oh noee, M/M, cursed ship, kissing ohhhhh, ohh goon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy_blaH/pseuds/icy_blaH
Summary: I saw a cursed ship on pintrest and made a fanfic for it :D
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Hisoka, Hisoka/Ed Sheeran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Hisoka sad so shape éd sheeran of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random ass fic I decided to make after I saw a cursed image on pintrest of Ed Sheeran and hisoka matching on tiner or something, I couldn't not make a fic for it.  
> Also, be warned Hisoka is quite out of character, and I have no idea what Ed Sheeran personality is like.  
> I'm half asleep rn so the fic is probably litteral shart, don't expect much from it lol  
> enjoy ig

It was a dark and sad night. 

Hisoka sighed. He was heartbroken. After his fight with Gon, Gon expressed his fear for Hisoka, making Hisoka realize rthe fact that Gon was a literal child. Hisoka made his way down the stairs of some random ass building and walked on the sidewalk. Suddenly, Hisoka heard a grunt. 

"Oof!" A voice shouted. 

Hisoka looked down, he saw ginger man whom was somewhat shorter than him. 

"Whom the fuck are you?" Hisoka asked. 

"Ed Shitran- I mean Sheeran." Ed responded. "Yo dude, you look sad" Ed said. 

"My Gon is scared of me!!" Hisoka whined. 

"I'm in love with the shape of you." Ed Sheeran said, hugging  
Hisoka. 

":0" Hisoka said. 

Hisoka bent down and put his moût on éd sheetrrans and then kissed him :000

They then made out :000

"I love you." They both said simoltaniously. 

90 years later

"I love you bestie.." Hisoka said at the grave waa  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird ass fanfic  
> If anyone ever wants me to make an actually serious fanfic, comment if it should be:  
> Hunter x Hunter  
> or  
> Genshin Impact  
> or  
> My Hero Academia
> 
> I cannot choose


End file.
